


Warmth

by guskakise



Category: Akagami no Shirayuki-Hime, Snow White with the Red Hair
Genre: F/M, Im horrible at writing tags, Lemon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 13:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12888735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guskakise/pseuds/guskakise
Summary: Literally just a Zenyuki lemon.My first lemon, so admittedly not good at all. I’ll try to write some more to improve, because believe it or not they’re super fun to write.Also, i’m sorry i’m so bad at writing descriptions, I didn’t really know how to summarize this.





	Warmth

Shirayuki could see her breath as she gazed out at the moon outside the window. It was winter, and the usual warm and sunny castle grounds were covered in a cold, white, blanket of snow. She wrapped her arms tighter around herself and her blanket at the thought as her eyes floated back to the book she was reading. She had a bit more research to do before resting, and she knew If she did it in her room she'd fall asleep. So, earlier that night she had quietly walked to the library, found a warm blanket and sat in the window. She removed her right arm from up under her blanket and rested her head on her hand, all while analyzing a chart of herbs in the book she was reading. It was then, where she heard a small knock. She looked up from her book and to her right, where Prince Zen stood, his hand knocking lightly on a nearby bookshelf.  
"Hey there." He said gently.  
Shirayuki placed her bookmark into place and shut her book, sat up and smiled.  
"Ah, Zen! What are doing here this late?" He moved a few steps forward before leaning on the shelf behind him, while speaking "I could ask you the same. But, to be completely honest, I couldn't sleep. And I wanted to see you... I had a feeling you'd be here."  
Her lips curled into a bigger smile at his last words and she removed her blanket while standing to her feet. "Would you like to walk in the garden and chat till you grow tired, Zen?" He walked towards her and grasped her hand. "Sounds lovely, but shouldn't you finish what you were reading?"  
She nodded, "No, I was just about finished anyway... and to be honest I've been wanting to see you and talk with you for awhile."  
Zen and Shirayuki started to walk outside the library and into the hall, while Zen spoke, "Well... all right, but I hope I'm not distracting you from anything."

•

They walked along the moon and dim candle light's path in the herb garden, Shirayuki pointing out and explaining certain herbs and flowers to Zen. As boring as that may sound to some, when it was Shirayuki speaking, he analyzed every word she said carefully, both listening to what she had to say, and just purely enjoying the sound of her voice. They stopped at the middle section of stairs, grasping on to each other's hands gracefully while still whispering words about nature and the life around them. After finishing her light description of the benefits of the elder flower, Shirayuki looked away and paused, but shortly looked back at Zen and smiled. "I truly love everything about this place. The herbs, the ability to educate myself and work hard, the friends I've made here..." She paused once again and gazed into Zen's sapphire eyes. "And more importantly, you Zen. I always feel like I should bring it up... How much I love you, that is."  
Zen gazed right back at her and smiled softly. He then rested his head against her's and grasped her hands even tighter.  
"I don't think I've said it directly to you before, Shirayuki."  
Shirayuki looked up and in response gave a "Hmm?"  
"That I also, love you very much." Zen spoke in a whisper, leaning his head more down and next to her ear.  
A shiver ran down the girl's spine as her beloved prince spoke.  
Zen leaned back and placed a light kiss on her cheek, while she couldn't help but smile until her face hurt.  
That's when Zen did something a bit unexpected, although Shirayuki didn't complain. He burrowed his face into her neck, she could feel his lip's softy graze her skin as he tried to situate his head into her shoulder area. This caused her heart the pound even faster than it was before— and she wasn't the only one to notice. He spoke in a raspy voice, while his hot breath blew lightly on Shirayuki's cold collarbone, "Your heart is pounding, Shirayuki. Do I scare you?"  
Her whole body shook once again both from the cold of the night, and the warmth from the prince and she stammered to reply. "Oh— Of course not Zen! ...I've never felt more comforted and peaceful than I have with you."  
He breathed out a heavy breath, and wrapped his arms around her body firmly.  
"Than why is you heart beating so quickly?"  
This threw her off guard, because to be honest, she didn't know how to respond.  
"I- I don't quite know, Zen. I think you just excite me. Uh, that may sound weird... I'm sorry."  
Zen loosened his grip on her, and looked at her once again. "Don't apologize. Let's go inside, I'll walk you to your room."

Shirayuki's hand squirmed In Zen's as they walked along the halls, them trying to remain quiet as to not alert any guards. Not much happened in this walk, but both Zen and Shirayuki felt peace and comfort in their time spent together, even if it was just a small, silent walk.  
They arrived to the door of her bedroom, hands still intertwined firmly.  
"Goodnight, Shirayuki. Thank you for staying awake from me."  
He let go of her hand and waved it, as he started to step away from her and the door.  
"Zen." Shirayuki whispered.  
Zen looked back at her, with a curious look.  
"What is it?"  
She looked down as she tried to think about what she was about to say.  
"I— I want to stay awake longer with you Zen. I— I don't know. I just—.."  
Zen cut her off by approaching her quickly and softly grabbing the sides of her face with his hands. "I feel like I told you this awhile back, but again, Shirayuki. I will stay with you always."  
He grasped her hand lightly and with his other, turned the knob to her bedroom and held it open while she walked in, him following before shutting it. Immediately they look at each other directly and paused, still standing close by the door. Zen's hand went to her face, same as his lips. At first Shirayuki was nervous, but she soon received and returned his kiss. Her hands shook as she lifted them up to wrap around his neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss. Zen parted and breathed in sharply. "Shira-"  
She cut him off with another kiss, this one rougher, and more desperate despite still being gentle. He hesitated for a moment, knowing what was going to occur if this escalated, but he soon stopped thinking about it, and gladly accepted. They parted again, them both knowing that they needed air. "Should we move?" Zen spoke as his hand went to her hair, touching and playing with it gently.  
She nodded as she took his hand off her head and guided him to her bed, which was farther back into the room. They sat down on the mattress, and both started to remove their shoes.  
When they were finished, they looked up at each other, and a hand went to Zen's hair, pulling it softly as Shirayuki leaned him in for another kiss. She leaned back as his hands went to his shirt, removing it slowly in between kisses. Shirayuki blushed at his bare chest, but quickly got over it and leaned closer to Zen's ear. She whispered something to make Zen shiver as he started to unbutton her dress, one by one. That's when she pushed him off her and sat up, making it easier for her to pull up her dress. After she tossed it to the side of the room her hands quickly went to her chest, trying to cover herself out of embarrassment. Zen chuckled and leaned back down on her, nudging his head into her neck and kissing it sloppily. She whimpered softy and her hands went to his back. He lifted his hand and looked at her, completely bare except her for underwear. He began to move forward for any other kiss but was stopped by her hand's moving lower on his back and to his waistband. "Oh." He breathed as he sat up and pulled his pants off, tossing them in the same direction as Shirayuki's dress. He shuffled up closer to her right side, pulling the bed's blanket up with him. Shirayuki turned to him and he moved his shaking hand to her torso, than grazing her abdomen lightly. she giggled and wrapped her arm around him, stopping him from messing with her. She rested her head on his shoulder and her lips went to his ear, kissing it gently causing Zen to giggle himself. She leaned back and placed her forehead on his.  
"I wish there were more words to describe how much I love you, Zen."  
Zen smiled and hugged her tight, than to her surprise he flipped off his side and loomed over her, his hands supporting him. She let out a quiet gasp as he gazed at her. "Are you comfortable, Shirayuki? With all of this?" He spoke in a slightly concerned manner. She simply nodded and smiled as a form of permission for him to love her in any way he pleased. His head went down from her face and to her chest, leaving small kisses on her neck and collarbone as he traveled. He finished with kissing the direct middle of her chest in between her breasts. Her hand went to play with his silver hair and her feet shuffled out of anticipation.  While his left hand continued to lift himself up, he lifted his right hand to her chest and grazed her left breast as she let out a soft moan. This was the first time Zen had heard her make a sound like that— and he already knew he loved hearing it.  
He leaned his heard further and into her chest, kissing around the nipple then finally sucking it lightly. Shirayuki continued to let out little moans and giggles as Zen treated her chest, kissing and sucking on them while trying his best to one-handedly massage her breasts. After finally getting Shirayuki to moan out his name, the blood rushing to in between his legs was growing too much. He lifted himself up completely and sat up. Shirayuki did the same and they looked at each other. She nodded as he started to pull down her undergarments and flicked them away. She soon closed up her legs and blushed. Zen laughed and kissed her affectionately. "It's okay. It's just me."  
She relaxed as he pulled his own underwear down, but her face continued to turn a darker shade of red when she noticed that they were both completely naked.  
Zen noticed her discomfort and quickly started to worry that he'd gone too far.  
"Are you sure you're ready?" Zen whispered  
"I am. As long as you are." Said while fidgeting nervously with her hands.  
Zen smiled as his hands returned to her torso and down to her hips and commented, "If you ever need me to stop for any reason... If you're just slightly uncomfortable... we can stop. I don't want to force you into something you don't feel ready for."  
A hand caressed Zen's face while she finished with "Thank you love, but I'm ready."  
He kissed her fiercely and moved her once again onto her back. He than Interlocked a hand with her's while his other guided his erection to her entrance. They locked eyes and gripped each other's hand tighter as he pushed in slowly. They both let out a loud moan and Zen took a moment until Shirayuki nodded till he leaned back and pushed back in, still remaining at a slower pace no matter how desperate he felt. He needed to make sure she was comfortable. Her hand left his and wrapped both her legs and arms loosely around his back, pulling him closing while blurting out his name in between moans and gasps.  
Her head was cuddled into Zen's and she managed out a few words. "You can go faster."  
Zen went even redder although he didn't think possible, he was embarrassed that he was too slow for her. But he picked up the pace and continued to press into her, pulling almost completely out than pushing all the way back in. Now that he thought of it, he couldn't believe this was happening. The second prince finally was able to be with his beloved, and he couldn't be happier. He'd never felt this warm, this comforted, this happiness. His thoughts swarmed as he pulled in and out of her, savoring the warmth and wetness he felt in that moment. Nothing else mattered. In between gasps, Zen breathed out "Shirayuki, I cant much longer." He was apparently correct. Shirayuki's nails dig into his back as he came inside her, which tipped her off the edge just enough for her to break off into an orgasm. He pulled out and flopped beside her, still breathing her name heavily as the moonlight shone on their bodies from the window. After laying down for less than a minute, Zen pulled the blanket up higher onto them, the cold already starting to creep up on them. He leaned in closer to Shirayuki and she responded with a kiss on the forehead. They wrapped arms around each other and became a mess of limbs, but they didn't mind. They were together the way they had never imagined, and they were happy.


End file.
